Crossover (Power Rangers)
by lorianne.latour
Summary: Jungle Fury, Operation drive, Samurai, Megaforce/Super Megaforce. A lot of things happened with the couples, read to find more :)
1. Chapter 1

Mack/Ronny, Casey/Lily, Jayden/Emily, Jake/Emma, Troy/Gia with a hint Antonio/Mia Fanfiction. A little bit of Troy/Emma and Jake/Gia to.

It's a crossover between the team of Power Rangers.

_If it's writing like this is the character in his head of what is thinking._

_If the writing is like this is because two character talks at the phone._

This is my first story crossover give me some advice or comments/Reviews but good Advice or comments/Reviews please :)

This will be separate at the beginning each team is with their teammate and with the time comes out they will see each others.

Hope you guys like it! Here the first chapter! :)

**Chapter1: First meet **

*With Operation drive team*

Only Mack and Ronny have vacations because is something that the others want to thanks them to do something. So then, Mack and Ronny was at the park and talk on what they should do today.

**Mack:** What should we do Ronny?

**Ronny:** I don't know Mack, but should we do a party with the others teams from power rangers?

**Mack:** Great Idea :) Should call them! So who do we invited?

**Ronny:** Well I was thinking about the Samurai Team and the Megaforce/Super Megaforce team and you?

**Mack:** Well I was thinking about Jungle Fury?

**Ronny:** Cool so we call them!

So then, they call all the team they say.

* * *

*With Samurai Team*

Jayden and Emily was together at a restaurant eating together and they talk...

**Jayden:** Hum...Emily what should we do today?

**Emily:** I don't know Jayden, but we can go at the park?

**Jayden:** Great Idea when we have finished eating we go.

Emily smile at him and eat when they have finished Emily have a call.

**Jayden:** Who is the person?

**Emily:** Is the Operation drive member Ronny. I wonder why she call me but anyways should pick up!

And Emily answers. Here the conversation.

_**Ronny:** Hi, can I talk to Emily?_

_**Emily:** It's me Ronny, what's going on?_

_**Ronny:** Well I was wondering if you want to visit us and do a big party?_

_**Emily:** Yeah Sure thing Ronny! I have time today and Jayden to. So when Jayden and me go at your home?_

_**Ronny:** Don't know wait I will ask Mack, one minute!_

_**Emily:** Take your time ;)_

_Ronny ask Mack and she come back at the phone and say._

_**Ronny:** Hum I was thinking about 5 pm? Because I have call the others to see if they can joined._

_**Emily:** Oh it's perfect like that me and Jayden we will be prepared and take our time :)_

_**Ronny:** Perfect see you soon!_

End of the conversation.

**Jayden:** What's going on?

**Emily:** Ronny and Mack invited us to go at their party.

**Jayden:** And you say yes?

**Emily:** Yes, you want ?

**Jayden:** of course like that we have something

She smiles at him and go shopping to get ready.

* * *

*With Operation drive team, Mack and Ronny*

**Mack:** And what Samurai team say?

**Ronny:** Well she say that her and Jayden have nothing to do so they will come.

**Mack:** Nice I will call The Jungle Fury team.

**Ronny:** Okay and I will call the Megaforce/Super Megaforce team!

Both called the both teams and they say yes. (Emails)

* * *

*With Jungle Fury Team (Casey and Lily)*

**Casey: **What do you want to do Lily?

**Lily:** Well a little bit of training?

**Casey:** Okay ;) And after we go at the restaurant to do our job?

**Lily:** Yeah and I have a call from Mack.

**Casey:** The member from Operation drive?

**Lily:** Yes Casey, they invited us at a big party at 5 pm.

**Casey:** okay well it's good to me we finished at 4 pm the works so we can be prepared to go there.

Lily smile at him and do their training after they do their job at the pizza restaurant and finally go prepared for their visit.

* * *

*With Megaforce/Super Megaforce*

Jake, Emma, Troy and Gia was together at the park and talks about anything. Noah and Orion was working together for the team and for the school to. So now with Jake, Emma, Troy and Gia.

**Jake:** Hey guys, what should we do we have done almost all the things that we have to do!

**Emma:** Jake don't be impatient but now Jake has right. Should we have some fun guys?

Troy and Gia looked at each other and Troy say.

**Troy:** Perfect for me, now I can relax a little bit you Gia?

**Gia:** Yeah sure thing we can go at the...

She was cut by Troy phone.

**Emma:** Troy you have a email I think

**Troy:** Yeah Emma, well it's say that the member from Operation Drive Mack and Ronny who just send me this.

**Emma:** What it's say?

**Troy:** Emma calm down I'm going to read it!

Emma blush a little and Gia say.

**Gia:** Emma? You are blushing?

**Jake:** You like Troy?

**Emma:** No Jake, I like only you!

Emma kiss Jake.

**Jake:** Ah okay!

**Troy:** So now, the message say «We invited you guys to a big party at our house. Hope you can come we waiting you guys at 5 pm. Your friends Mack and Ronny».

**Emma:** I will love to go!

**Jake:** Well we are going.

**Troy:** Yes it's been a long time that we didn't see them.

**Gia:** Okay I am on it so we go prepared? It's already 4:10 pm.

Jake, Emma and Troy nobs and go prepared.

* * *

*With Mack and Ronny at their house*

**Mack:** Should go get the food no?

**Ronny:** Yes, well I go buy six movies.

**Mack:** Okay!

**Ronny:** Hey Mack don't forget to bring something to drink!

**Mack:** Sure thing well Orange crush, Pepsi, Coke?

**Ronny:** Okay see you later :)

And they kiss fast and go buy their thing when they come back both put all their things for being ready to welcome the others member of Power Rangers.

* * *

*With Everyone*

Every teams was arrived at Mack and Ronny home and now they all talk and they are separate (Casey/Lily and Jake/Emma and the others together Troy/Gia, Mack/Ronny. (Antonio and Mia from Samurai wouldn't be there but they say another time that they going to visit them)

*With Casey/Lily and Jake/Emma*

**Casey:** It's been a while that we didn't see you two and the rest of your team.

**Jake:** Yeah that's true it's been so long.

**Emma:** We should do something together like go at the attraction park?

**Lily:** Yes Great idea Emma, Should we invited the others?

**Jake:** Yes should be a great idea to.

**Casey:** Okay, so I tell the others if they want to go and I'm back in a few minutes!

Casey go see Troy/Gia and Mack/Ronny.

**Casey:** Hey guys , sorry for interrupt your conversation between you, but do you want to go at the attraction park with me, Jake, Emma and Lily?

**Troy:** Okay, why not!

**Gia:** I am on it.

**Mack:** Okay I go.

**Ronny:** Sure thing Casey, so we go at the attraction park in 5 minutes?

**Casey:** okay.

And with the words of Casey everyone was prepared to go at the attraction they has finished, everyone was going at the attraction park, then they go to 10 attractions and after they go home each team (They say goodbye before quitting to each home).

* * *

*With Jungle Fury Team, at the house of Casey/Lily*

They were at their bed.

**Casey:** We have a great day today, we visit our others member from Power Rangers.

**Lily:** Yeah, they have all changes from the last time we see them.

**Casey:** Yeah, but one question Lily...

**Lily:** Yes, what is it?

**Casey:** For Troy and Emma they looked at each others you don't see it?

**Lily:** Well that's isn't a real question but for a information it will probably be real but Jake and Emma like each others and Troy and Gia like each others, we can do nothing.

**Casey:** That's true but anyways I am a little bit tired I would like to sleep...

**Lily:** Oh it's okay me to I want to sleep.

They sleeping.

* * *

*With Megaforce/Super Megaforce*

Troy, Emma, Gia and Jake was staying together at Emma's House.

**Emma:** What should we do?

**Troy:** me...I am kind of tired...

**Emma:** Yeah me to...

**Jake:** Well me I have a soccer practice see you guys later.

He kiss Emma fast and go at his practice.

**Gia:** Well I have training to do with my friends now so see you guys later.

She kiss Troy fast and go at her training.

**Troy:** Well, I am really tired, can I sleep here? If you don't mind...

**Emma (Kind of blush):** Yes if you want and you can to sleep with me if you want.

**Troy:** Okay has friends only!

_Has friends...only-Emma_

So then both of them go at Emma's bed and Emma put her arms around Troy...Emma put her arms apart when she realize it.

**Emma:** I'm sorry Troy I shoul...

**Troy:** it's Okay Emma, it's like a friend who was console by another.

Emma gets back at the arms of Troy

_I feel in security with him and...Jake...Oh...Jake...-Emma_

_Well I feel comfortable with Emma...but Gia...her...I...-Troy_

With their though, they both fall asleep.

* * *

*General*

Casey/Lily was doing their things when they woke up, Mack/Ronny was going training to alike Gia and Jake, and Gia and Jake was training for about 4 hours. Troy and Emma was always asleep for now.

* * *

***With Emma and Troy at Emma's House/Bed)***

**...**

**Sorry guys for the long time I was study and do all the homework...but hope you guys like this chapter I will do a second chapter but don't know when I will post it ;) Leave somes Comments/Reviews but not bad one please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mack/Ronny, Casey/Lily, Jayden/Emily, Jake/Emma, Troy/Gia with a hint Antonio/Mia Fanfiction. A little bit of Troy/Emma and Jake/Gia to.

It's a crossover between the team of Power Rangers.

_If it's writing like this is the character in his head of what is thinking._

_If the writing is like this is because two character talks at the phone._

This is my first story crossover give me some advice or comments/Reviews but good Advice or comments/Reviews please :)

Hope you guys like it! Here the second chapter! :)

_**Now it's the ending of the story but I finished with Megaforce/Super Megaforce**_

*Previously on this story*

Operation Drive teammate (Mack/Ronny) invited some team to make a party with them and they all accepted except Antonio/Mia. They all go at the attraction park and more at the end of the first chapter all the teams was doing their things, Emma and Troy was sleeping and Gia/Jake was training with their friends.

**Chapter 2: Complicated**

*General*

Casey/Lily was doing their things when they woke up, Mack/Ronny was going training to alike Gia and Jake, and Gia and Jake was training for about 4 hours. Troy and Emma was always asleep for now.

* * *

*With Emma and Troy at Emma's House/Bed)*

Emma and Troy wake up at the same time.

**Troy:** You sleep well?

**Emma:** Yeah and you?

**Troy:** Yes.

Gia and Jake was coming back from their training (Jake actually open the door). But Troy and Emma didn't heard it and then...

**Jake:** Em...ma...Emma?

**Gia:** Tr...oy...Troy?

**Troy** **and Emma:** It's not what you guys thinking!

**Jake:** Ah Yes what is it?

**Emma:** Troy was tired and me to and I don't want him to sleep on the ground so I invited him to sleep with me.

**Gia:** It's that true Troy?

**Troy:** You don't believe your best friend?

Gia was with no words after what Troy say but Jake say something.

**Jake:** So then now...I don't really...believe you two...

**Gia:** me to...

**Troy:** Then why you guys don't see the others teams...I mean that we are your boyfriend and girlfriend...and you guys...

**Emma:** Didn't believe us! It's incredible!

**Jake:** Emma...I...

**Emma:** No Jake I...can't believe this is from you...

**Troy:** Well I should go back at my house see you guys later...

**Emma:** Wait Troy...I want to say something...

**Gia:** Emma...Troy...

**Jake:** Troy...Emma...

**Troy:** It's nothing guys we just want to talk. I always like you Gia don't forget that and we are always together and you know that.

And he kiss Gia a long time and break the kiss.

**Gia:** I know Troy ;)

**Troy:** I am not mad.

**Emma:** Me to I am not mad but it's kind of scary your reaction.

**Jake:** Oh...

**Emma:** Jake I will say the same thing but I always like you and this will be for always and we are together.

**Jake:** Yeah that's true ;) Thanks Emma me to I like you!

Then they kiss and break the kiss.

**Troy:** You want to tell me something Emma?

**Emma:** Yeah...well private?

**Jake:** But...

**Emma:** Believe me Jake it's nothing of what are you thinking.

**Troy:** Same thing to you Gia.

**Gia and Jake**: Okay We believe you guys ;)

With the words from Gia and Jake, Emma and Troy go at Emma's room. When they are at her room, they sit at Emma's bed and Emma was locked the door.

**Troy:** So what do you want to talk about?

**Emma:** Well promise me to not tell about that to Everyone include Gia and Jake...Okay?

**Troy:** okay Emma, what is it?

**Emma:** Okay so then...I...

**Troy:** You want Emma you are scared what's wrong?

**Emma:** I always have feeling for you Troy!

Emma looked down because she was scared of Troy reaction and blush at the same time. Troy was with no words but say something who surprise Emma herself.

**Troy:** Me to Emma I have feeling for you but I was always thinking that you like Jake so I was with Gia the most of the time...

**Emma:** Really? I was thinking that you...

**Troy:** Yes Emma I really like Gia forever but you Emma I was loving you...but doesn't have the courage to tell you...

**Emma:** Oh...Troy...

**Troy:** but it will be our secret that's is a promise?

**Emma:** Sure thing Troy it will be our secret...but me to I really like Jake but always have feeling for you I love you...

**Troy:** Then we can be friends but try to not demonstrate our feeling for each others?

**Emma:** Good thing ;)

They smiled at each others when Emma wasn't sure what she's doing but she kiss him...She break already after.

**Emma:** Sorry Troy I don't know what I am...

**Troy:** Doing? well it's okay Emma it's not your fault I like your kiss it will be our secret kiss?

**Emma:** okay...

Troy kiss her back on the mouth and break the kiss already after.

**Emma:** Okay our kiss secret, but should we date in private I mean...

**Troy:** If you want but we should be natural to do like nothing happened.

**Emma:** Yeah well we should go back at them or they will think that something happened between us!

Troy nob and both go at the kitchen where Jake and Gia was. But before Troy and Emma quit Emma's room, with Gia and Jake.

**Gia:** Jake, I wonder why they are like that.

**Jake:** Yeah but we have them you know you have Troy and I have Emma.

**Gia:** Yeah but I have to say something Jake don't tell anyone about that included Troy and Emma I was saying that I always love you.

Jake turn face to face with Gia and kiss her a long time and break the kiss when one of them have no breath

**Gia:** Jake...you...

**Jake:** Yes Gia I like you to...I mean yeah we can be together but in private.

**Gia:** Sure thing Jake ;) we should be normal face to Emma and Troy...

Jake was about to answers when Troy and Emma was coming back.

**Emma:** Well we are finished what do we do now?

**Gia:** Well I was thinking about going at a restaurant?

**Jake:** Sounds good I am on it.

Gia smile at Jake and come back to see Emma and Troy to know their answers.

**Troy:** I don't really want to go I am not feeling to go at the restaurant sorry Gia...

**Gia:** Oh it's okay Troy, you Emma?

**Emma:** Oh well...I'm no feeling well I probably have a fever.

**Jake:** Oh okay it's okay Emma, Troy will take care of you when me and Gia go at the restaurant.

**Emma:** Okay...

**Gia:** So we go now Jake?

**Jake:** Sure thing, see you guys later see ya.

And then Jake and Gia go at the restaurant, when they were there they eat but they say to Emma and Troy that both of them take a night together so then Troy and Emma say okay as friends and Gia and Jake go at Troy/Gia house. So then Every secret is same from that they and most of the time Troy/Emma and Jake/Gia was together and kiss in private but Gia/Troy and Emma/Jake stay together.

THE END

Sorry it's kind of boring but leave some comments and reviews but not bad one please :) I will do a Super Sentai Crossover and after the Super Sentai Crossover I will do a Kamen rider Crossover. Hope you guys like this chapter but anyways I can't tell when I post the first chapter of Super Sentai Crossover.


End file.
